The present invention relates generally to secure viewing and use of banking and other electronic access devices, and in particular to a polarized light screen for use with a polarized access device such that the user of the device privately views the viewing screen of the device. The present invention also addressed the situations necessitating proper security in viewing, particularly the devices displaying LCD information.
Users of devices such as automatic teller machines/customer access terminals (ATMs/CATs), as well as other devices that are publicly, semipublicly, or non-publicly accessible in situations in which it is important to maintain nonviewing privacy of the screen, including personal computers (PCs) and other devices having light emitting screens, may have to operate these devices in full view of other observers (nonusers). This operation of the devices by users in view of others prevents the user from having privacy of information protected in the display in the operation, such as performing banking, personal computing, or other functions. This lack of privacy can lead to other problems or concerns for the user, including problems with safety regarding information related to operation of the device or to the safety of the user. This information can include such things as the personal identification number or other access information that could appear on the display screen, the name of the user, and information relating to the user, such as the user""s account balance or other transactional information.
As shown in FIG. 1, these devices, such as ATMs/CATs 1 or PCs, generally have display screens 2 that are intended to be viewed by the primary user 3 along the users"" line of sight 3a. However, in the known art, secondary observers 4, 5, 6, may be able to view the screen 2 past the primary user 3 along other lines of sight 4a, 5a, 6a. This viewing by secondary observers 4, 5, 6 may occur even if some screen protections are in place, as further discussed below with regard to such devices as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,709 to Dudasik.
A need thus exists for methods and devices for protecting the privacy of users of devices having display areas, such as LCDs of ATMs/CATs or PCs. The protective device is needed to allow outside users to see the machine itself, so that potential users know when the device is present, unoccupied, and may be safely approached, but protect only the single current user of the machine at any time. This protection is needed both to assure privacy of displayed information, and to protect the user by allowing full view of the user by such secondary observers as security personnel and security cameras.
One approach to protecting the ATM/CAT, PC, or other device user that has been developed is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,709 to Dudasik, which discloses a privacy screen that limits the angle from which a color CRT display may be viewed. Light control film prevents a second user from viewing the images on the screen from the sides only. The device does not prevent nonusers directly in front of the screen from viewing the images on the screen; these nonusers may, for example, look over the shoulder of the user.
Other methods that generally protect areas from viewing, but not specific to such devices as ATMs/CATs or PCs, include the following. Japanese Patent JP05010079 discloses a light shielding window material for buildings that uses light polariztion to prevent viewing from the outside. U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,979 to Weber, et al., discloses a switchable window that uses light polarization to block light transmission. Use of the switchable light transmission states is disclosed as being used in privacy curtains. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,909 to King, et al., discloses a privacy screen frame that includes translucent panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,774 to Smith describes a privacy frame that includes opaque or translucent insert panels.
Another method that has been used to provide private viewing of LCD displays in general in the prior art is use of polarizing devices, which can function with typical LCD displays. In typical LCD displays, the display is configured with two fixed polarizers sandwiching two glass plates with embedded electrodes that confine a mesomorphic material (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,496 of Pine). These mesomorphic materials, which are crystalline, have two important properties: 1) light passing through the crystalline material rotates the plane of polarization of the light; and 2) the crystals align to an applied electromagnetic field. Thus, when the crystals are illuminated with a polarized light source and aligned by an electric field, the change in light polarization over the aligned crystalline region is uniform and can be cross-polarized to impede transmission of light.
In practice, typically a first polarizer polarizes light from a light source prior to the light illuminating the crystals. A second polarizer aligned perpendicularly to the first polarizer blocks the light rotated by the crystalline material. Thus, the visible light appearing past the second polarizer is polarized and viewable by the user, allowing display of text and images.
The device of Pine discloses a method and system that utilizes light polarization to prevent a second viewer from viewing the contents of an LCD screen. Specifically, Pine discloses an LCD in conjunction with a remote polarizer used by the user, in which the addition of a remote polarizer allows only the user of the remote polarizer to view text or images on the LCD screen. The device of Pine thus selectively prevents viewing of text or images on the LCD screen through modifications to the polarizers of the LCD screen. The method and system of Pine further include embodiments for allowing selective viewing of the LCD screen by observers, through, for example, selective projection, but allowing a person with a remote polarizer to view all parts of the screen.
An embodiment of Pine includes an LCD display system with at least one of the polarizers associated with creating the cross-polarized image on the LCD display displaceable. The displacement of the polarizer determines the visible and invisible regions of the display.
Another embodiment of Pine uses a remote polarizer (e.g., polarized sunglasses) to provide a narrow viewing angle for the user of the remote polarizer, in conjunction with selective partitioning of the display, thus preventing viewing by other nearby observers.
Uses of Pine described include public viewings, such as projections, and use of laptops or other computers in public places and where it is acceptable to use polarizing devices specific to the user, such as wearing enabling glasses. Also, with Pine, one aspect of the device is that observers of the LCD screen, when prevented from seeing text and images on the screen, see all light emitted from the screen (fully illuminated screenxe2x80x94xe2x80x9cwhite screenxe2x80x9d).
Pine does not describe specifically use of any embodiment of the device in conjunction with a public use device such as an ATM/CAT. In fact, use of polarized glasses or other features of embodiment of Pine are not practical for use with a typical ATM/CAT. Further, even if the device of Pine were used with an ATM/CAT, nonusers could use the glasses described by Pine to view a screen, just as the ATM/CAT user does.
It is thus clear that there is a need for a practical and simple device and method for preventing nonusers from viewing the screens of such devices as ATMs/CATs and PCs while users are using those devices, and while nonusers have a clear view of the users, and the users have a clear view of the nonusers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide users of devices such as automatic teller machines/customer access terminals (ATMs/CATs), as well as other devices that are publicly, semipublicly, or non-publicly accessible in situations in which it is important to maintain nonviewing privacy of the screen, including personal computers (PCs) and other devices having light emitting screens, with a system and method that allow the users to operate these devices in fill view of other observers (nonusers). It is a former object of the present invention to address access of such devices as ATMs/CATs and PCs in situations necessitating proper security in viewing, particularly for devices displaying LCD information.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for use of polarizing screens between the device user and nonusers to allow viewing of the device screen by the user while preventing viewing of the screen by nonusers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and device for separating the user from nonusers of devices such as ATMs/CATs or PCs such that the nonusers are prevented from viewing the device screen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for the protection of users of devices such as ATMs/CATs or PCs using unaltered LCDs screens operating normally. This protection is in the form of allowing clear view of the user by such secondary users as security personnel and security cameras.
It is a further object of the present invention to prevent viewing of text and images on the screen of the device by nonusers, such that the screen appears unilluminated to nonusers. It is a further object of the present invention to allow users of the device to have a clear view of nonusers, and thus provide users with a feeling of safety.
The present invention provides a device, method, and system for secure viewing and use of banking and other electronic access devices, including PCs, and in particular to a polarized light screen for use with a polarized display such that the user of the device privately views the viewing screen of the device.
The present invention comprises a computer/video display system that includes a computer with a conventional LCD screen that displays a polarized screen image, and a polarized partition that allows viewing of the screen by the user positioned in front of the display, while preventing viewing of the display by secondary observers. The present invention operates in conjunction with a standard liquid crystal display (LCD), using the intact polarizer of the LCD. The present invention is intended to be used in conjunction with an ATM/CAT or PC to allow privacy of operation by the ATM/CAT or PC user, without preventing observation of the ATM/CAT or PC user.
Because the light emitted from the LCD, while visible to the user, is polarized, it may be blocked by a third polarizer aligned perpendicularly to the second polarizer. An embodiment of the present invention includes a partition surrounding the user, the partition includes an aligned polarizing material that blocks the polarized light from the LCD. The partition thus allows all objects but the display screen to be viewed freely by observers other than the user, but prevents these observers from viewing the LCD display. This is because the light from all objects other than the light from the display screen is unpolarized light.
To achieve the stated and other objects of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention includes a system for a user to view information displayed on a terminal along a first line of sight from the user to the terminal, while preventing an observer from viewing the information displayed along a second line of sight from the observer to the terminal, comprising: a polarized display screen for the terminal, wherein the polarized display screen has a first direction of polarization and wherein the information displayed on the polarized display screen is visible to the user without additional polarization along the first line of sight; and a polarizing partition having a second direction of polarization; wherein the second direction of polarization is substantially perpendicular to the first direction of polarization, such that the information displayed on the polarized display is not readily visible to the observer when the polarizing partition intersects the second line of sight; wherein the polarizing partition is located such that the user may view the terminal without the transparent polarizing partition intersecting the first line of sight; and wherein the polarizing partition is located such that the polarizing partition intersects the second line of sight of the observer.
To achieve the stated and other objects of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a method for providing a user with privacy in viewing displayed information, comprising: displaying the information on a terminal, wherein the displayed information includes light emissions; polarizing the light emissions in a first direction of polarization, such that the polarized light emissions are visible to the user; and polarizing the light emissions in a second direction of polarization, wherein the second direction of polarization is substantially perpendicular to the first direction of polarization, such that the light emissions polarized in the first and second directions is substantially invisible to an observer.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or upon learning by practice of the invention.